I. Field
Example aspects described herein relate generally to containers, and more particularly to space saving containers having a reflexive lid.
II. Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a prior art pizza box 10 holding a pizza pie 12 is illustrated. Box 10 includes a top panel 14, a top left-side panel 16, a top right-side panel 18, a top front panel 20, a rear panel 22, a bottom panel 24, a bottom left panel 26, a bottom right panel 28, and a bottom front panel 30, all formed integrally from a single die-cut master panel (not shown). The above-mentioned panels are interlocked together to form the pizza box and define a pizza compartment 32 for holding the pizza pie 12. Although such a construction may be effective for situations where the food (e.g., a pizza pie or slices thereof) will be removed from the container and the container discarded or placed out of the way such as on a countertop, it is not always effective for use as a container from which the food can be eaten. For example when top panel 14 is open it is typically extended outwardly and away from the rear panel such that the box will take up nearly twice the space of the main compartment 32. If the top panel 14 is open such that it is substantially parallel with the bottom panel 24 it will likely collide with the plate or container of the person sitting on the other side of the table or the plate or container of the person sitting adjacent to the box. Even if the top panel 14 is not completely parallel with the bottom panel 24, it can still be annoyingly in the way. Indeed, when the top panel 14 is perpendicular to the bottom panel 24 it can create a barrier between two people wishing to converse. These obstructions make it inconvenient for two or more people sitting at a relatively small table to socially interact while eating out of such containers and can also disturb other people nearby.